


Learning to Behave

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Taylor loses her fight to Rachel, Rachel decides she needs another dog more than another person taking a share. And Rachel knows how to train a dog.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Training Taylor**

  
Taylor shivered as she looked up at Rachel. She couldn’t believe this. Not that the stocky blonde girl was a violent bully, that could be guessed just by looking at her face. But that she was capable and willing to do something like _this_?  
  
Taylor hugged herself as she sat on the cold concrete floor. The chill of it was quickly seeping through her naked body. Another thing she couldn’t believe was that the rest of the Undersiders had let this happen to her. She had thought that maybe they were her _friends_ or at least would eventually end up like that. But none of them had really protested when Rachel had said that because she had lost her fight against Rachel, Taylor belonged to her now. And none of them had said anything about it.  
  
And now Taylor was _here_ , stripped of every single bit of clothing, trying to look around without her glasses and smelling and hearing a lot of dogs around her. And she couldn’t even talk. Taylor had tried to talk, to protest. She had ignored Rachel pointing at her and saying ‘Taylor, quiet’. She hadn’t been able to ignore the muzzle that had come out after that. It was a dog muzzle and must have been designed for a timber wolf or something. But it had still fit over Taylor’s head despite her protests and now Taylor couldn’t really _say_ anything. She could still make the words, but they would come out unclear and weird.  
  
“You’re going to be here now,” Rachel said, crossing her arms underneath her large chest as she stared down at Taylor. “Learn from me. Be a good dog. Do what I tell you.”  
  
Taylor glared up at her. For all that Rachel cared, she might as well have been pledging her undying loyalty. There was nothing on Rachel’s face but a permanent scowl and nothing in her eyes but _consideration_.  
  
There wasn’t anything that Taylor could do. She couldn’t beat Rachel in a fight. Not with her fists, not with her bugs. And her body still ached from trying, from feeling Rachel using more force than any of Sophia’s beatings. There was nothing that Taylor was _able_ to do but take it and wait and hope for a way out. Because, a nasty part of her mind whispered to her, it would be so _easy_ to run away from dogs and hide her scent from dogs and Rachel had already thrown her torn clothes onto a scrap pile so she would be doing it naked.  
  
Rachel turned to the side and grabbed something. When she turned back around, Taylor saw what it was. A collar and a leash. Just because her sight was very blurry without her glasses didn’t mean that she couldn’t tell what it was. Her eyes got wide and she made sounds of protest as Rachel stepped forward, ignoring the whines that were almost all that Taylor could make.  
  
“Trained dogs don’t have to wear this here,” Rachel said, fastening the collar around Taylor’s neck. “They know how to behave.” She looked down at Taylor, looking as angry as she ever did but without a clue to what she _actually_ felt. “Behave.”  
  
The collar was tight around Taylor’s neck. Her hands came up to tug at it, though she obviously wasn’t going to try to remove it, not right in front of Rachel, who’s eyes had already narrowed as she looked down at Taylor. She could feel the collar squeezing down around her throat with every breath she took, tight and unyielding. It wasn’t cutting off her breath, but Taylor knew that she was going to be constantly aware of it for every second that it remained on her.  
  
Then Rachel turned around and started walking away. The leash suddenly went taut and Taylor stumbled forward, shambling along for a few steps before she managed to get her feet underneath her and rose up, forced to follow along.  
  
As soon as the sound of Taylor’s bare feet on the floor made themselves heard, Rachel whipped around. Now she looked _really_ angry instead of just the usual expression of being pissed off. Taylor swallowed as she stared, taking a step backwards as Rachel stepped forward, her booted feet pounding against the floor.  
  
“No,” Rachel said, her face a scowl of fury. “Bad.” She pointed at the ground. “Down.”  
  
Taylor swallowed and stared back at Rachel. She wasn’t going to crawl along on all fours for Rachel. She shook her head, trying to figure out something to say through the muzzle that would be understood.  
  
Rachel bared her teeth in a snarl. She moved towards Taylor, going far faster than Taylor would have thought that someone so bulky could have moved. Her hand grabbed Taylor’s shoulder, her grip as strong as iron as she kicked Taylor in the back of the knees, forcing her downward.  
  
“Stay _down_ ,” Rachel said, following Taylor down, moving one hand to the back of her head and keeping the other on her shoulder. “Don’t look up. Don’t stand up. Stay on all fours like a dog.”  
  
“Mmrgh mmmf!” Taylor said in response, trying to wiggle free. But Rachel’s grip was so _strong_ and it was tight on her body. Rachel just applied more and more force until the end of the muzzle was pressed against the floor. Taylor’s hand lashed out but couldn’t do anything more than whacking Rachel’s lower leg with her forearm.  
  
“No,” Rachel said. “Bad.”  
  
She let go of Taylor’s shoulder for a second. Then her hand landed on Taylor’s skinny, poorly padded rear. Taylor squealed around the gag, her eyes going wide as the shock of the pain flashed through her. It was a different _kind_ of pain than the blows from earlier when they had fought in the loft.  
  
It was just a few blows but each one rocked Taylor forward, jolting her entire body. Tears started to spring up in her eyes as she felt Rachel’s palm landing on her rear again and again. The pain was _intense_ but there was something else there, too, a heat that was kindling in Taylor’s lower belly. She shook her head back and forth, hearing the leash jingling from where it was attached to the collar with links of metal.  
  
“Behave,” Rachel finally said, grabbing the leash and standing up.  
  
She went deeper into the building and Taylor didn’t have a choice but to follow her. So she did. And this time, as hard as it was, Taylor stayed on all fours, staring at the ground and trying to watch her step. She shivered, feeling the burning in her rear from what Rachel had done to her.  
  
Rachel opened a door and quickly tugged Taylor through it. Taylor came through at a stumble, almost tripping over her own arms and legs. She could instantly smell the presence of a _lot_ of dogs and looked around, eyes watering as she tried to see just who was here.  
  
There was a whole flood of dogs coming towards her and Rachel. Mostly Rachel. They were barking and yapping, some of them actually jumping up into the air over how excited they were to see their mistress.  
  
And some of them were coming over to Taylor. Taylor tried to shy away as cold, wet noses were pressed up against her bare skin as they sniffed at her and pressed their heads up against her. She made half-word sounds from around the gag as she looked at them and up at Rachel. Rachel was looking down at her and at the pack. She was still scowling, but the scowl had lessened a _lot_ by now and she almost looked happy as she patted some of the dogs on the head and told the other ones off, making them settle down a bit.  
  
Taylor had noticed that Rachel was… it felt wrong to think it, but she was taking care of Taylor. She had spent a long time sweeping the floor, making sure that every single bit of debris were gotten rid of and that there was nothing left on the ground that Taylor could step on and hurt herself. Which was… nice.  
  
What was a lot less nice was everything else. And there was a _lot_ of everything else.  
  
Like the bowl that Taylor had seen Rachel taking down. It was a doggy bowl, and Taylor was holding on to some thin reed of hope that it wasn’t going to be used for what she thought it would be, even as it got added to the rest of the collection of worn, clawed doggy bowls in a row along one wall. She _knew_ she was going to be disappointed, but at the very least Taylor could hope that she would get whatever Rachel would have for dinner instead of actual doggy food. Assuming that Rachel didn’t eat dog food to save on the costs.  
  
Taylor shivered and hugged herself tight, wishing that she had been a better fighter. If she had been, then this wouldn’t be happening. She wouldn’t be naked and muzzled and collared, surrounded by dogs and Rachel’s _slave_.  
  
But it had happened and what else could Taylor possibly do? Maybe Tattletale would have a change of heart and help Taylor out of this. Maybe she could escape and run down the street naked and barefoot, as if the cops would see her as anything other than a stroke of luck.  
  
Maybe she would just stay here and hope for a way out of this.  
  
Rachel opened up a locked door and the dogs went nuts. Taylor peered at what was going on and blinked in realization. Those were some big bags on the floor that Rachel was keeping the dogs away from, with the help of Brutus. She picked one up and darted out of the door, shutting it behind her and moving towards the bowls.  
  
Oh. It was feeding time. Taylor watched as Rachel quickly poured the dog food into one bowl after another as the dogs climbed over each other in their excitement to get at the food. They still only went for their own bowls, though, instead of trying to steal from each other. When one dog, a black lab, tried, Brutus growled at him.  
  
Rachel didn’t fill up Taylor’s bowl with dog food. Taylor sighed in relief. That would have been a humiliation that she just wouldn’t have accepted. She would have starved rather than do that, even if Rachel held her face down in the bowl to try and make her eat it.  
  
Which only made Taylor feel more nervous as Rachel put the dog food away and turned towards her. Taylor swallowed as Rachel, without saying a word, grabbed her leash and tugged her over to the line of excited dogs.  
  
The dogs glanced up at Taylor as they ate, but since she wasn’t trying to take food away from them, they focused more on their own meals. Taylor looked down at the bowl Rachel had given her, which was close enough now that she could actually make out the details. All of the scratch marks and dents in it. How many dogs _had_ used this bowl? Taylor had no idea.  
  
She looked up at Rachel and tried to glare, though the near permanent squint she had without her glasses robbed it of any real impact. Especially since Rachel wasn’t actually looking down at her. Instead, she had looped the leash around a post and tied it into a quick knot. Taylor was certain she’d be able to undo it in an instant if she tried but there was no point with Rachel still being right _there_ , only a few feet away as she did something.  
  
Then the muscular girl turned back with a can in her hands. Taylor tried to make out what it was but only figure it would when Rachel popped it open and dumped a load of uncooked kidney beans into the bowl. Taylor looked down at it and then glared up at Rachel again.  
  
“Eat it,” Rachel said reaching behind Taylor to unfasten the muzzle. “Or don’t. Go hungry.”  
  
Taylor swallowed as the muzzle came off from around her face. She looked back down at the bowl, trying to decide just how hungry she was. Her mouth worked as her stomach churned. She looked up at Rachel, who wasn’t bothering to look down at her and was instead just paying attention to the dogs, making sure that they were behaving as they got dinner.  
  
Finally, Taylor shook her head and sat back as far as she could. The leash went taut, keeping her half-leaning forward. No, she wasn’t going to eat like this. Maybe she would find some other food to eat or maybe she would just go hungry. Either way, she wasn’t going to eat cold beans out of a dog bowl.  
  
She didn’t say anything, sullenly setting her jaw. And neither did Rachel. She just leaned back down and fastened the muzzle around Taylor’s face once again, the straps biting into Taylor’s skin.  
  
Taylor _wasn’t_ going to be worn down by this. She _wasn’t_.

*******

It was bath day. Taylor wasn’t sure how often bath day was, since she had only been here for less than a day. She sat in a corner and watched Rachel take care of all of her dogs. And there were a _lot_ of dogs. Taylor thought that there had to be at least a dozen or so.  
  
Some of them liked getting a bath and some of them _really_ didn’t. But even when one of them, a small wiener dog that Rachel had sternly called Hot Dog had wiggled out of her grasp and started to run around the back yard, Rachel hadn’t called on Taylor to help.  
  
Of course, if Taylor wanted to help (and she didn’t really want to) she would have to get untied first. Taylor was still wearing the collar and muzzle, which had been put back on her after breakfast. Which she hadn’t had. Taylor was getting hungry, but she wasn’t getting hungry enough to do _that_.  
  
Her stomach rumbled and Taylor shifted around, hunching up as best as she could to get out of the wind. She was at least out in the sun instead of in the shade but she was still feeling cold. But with her arms tied behind her, she couldn’t really hug herself or do anything with her hands.  
  
Taylor lifted her head as Rachel stood up. The other girl was soaked through, her hard-wearing clothes dripping with water from splashing. There were even soap suds clinging to her. And she was coming towards Taylor.  
  
Taylor made a questioning whine through her mask as the leash was undone from the knot it was in. Rachel didn’t respond. Instead, she just tugged Taylor forward and Taylor was forced to follow along in a half-crouch that was the best that she could manage with her hands tied together behind her back.  
  
Then Taylor realized where she was being taken. To the bath, the metal tub filled with soapy water and dog hair. Taylor shouted through the gag and tried to struggle, tried to get free. But Rachel was pitiless and kept on dragging Taylor along.  
  
She was shoved down into the tub, almost cracking her shin against the metal. Taylor glared up at Rachel and, for a moment, considered using her swarm to descend on Rachel. But what good would that do? Nothing more than what she had tried yesterday. And probably a whole lot less, now that Rachel was surrounded by her entire pack.  
  
Instead, she saw Rachel reach down and grab one of the big yellow sponges that she had been using. Rachel covered it in soapy lather and got to work, running it up and down Taylor’s naked body.  
  
And she didn’t even say anything the entire time. Nothing that really _meant_ anything, at least. Just one word commands to sit up straight, to lift her arms, to spread her legs. That Taylor did as much as she could, while suffering waves of shame and humiliation that she hadn’t even known were _possible_.  
  
At least Rachel wasn’t making it as creepy as she could have. Taylor might have been naked in front of her, but Rachel was showing the same level of interest in that as she would in a naked bird. Even when the sponge ran across Taylor’s breasts or crotch, Rachel didn’t do anything _weird_ about it. She just kept on cleaning Taylor, not paying attention to Taylor’s body in any way that could be considered even remotely sexual.  
  
Taylor had to count that as a win, even though she was tied up and cuffed and gagged and naked. She shivered, staring down at the water as Rachel started to shampoo her hair. Taylor hadn’t even _known_ that there were shampoos for dogs, but the blurry, smiling dog on the bottle that Rachel had put down in front of her didn’t really leave any other option. She just hunched forward and felt Rachel kneading her scalp, running her hands through Taylor’s hair before dumping a pail of water on top of Taylor that made her yelp and shiver as she got cleaned off  
  
This was so fucked up. And there was nothing that Taylor could do about it. Until Rachel finally sat back and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
“Up,” Rachel said. “Out.”  
  
Taylor unsteadily rose to her feet and stepped out of the tub, dripping wet, water pouring down her body. She looked around as Rachel stood up as well. Then the blonde girl wrapped a towel around her.  
  
Taylor made a questioning sound in the back of her throat as she felt the towel patting her down, drying her off. It actually felt nice, as Rachel made sure that she was completely and utterly dry before standing back. Rachel looked Taylor over. Taylor couldn’t tell _what_ Rachel was thinking. Then she just nodded.  
  
“Good,” Rachel said with another nod. She waved her hand in dismissal as she knelt down to start picking up the soap and bottles and everything. “Go.”  
  
Taylor went. She blinked, feeling unsteady on her legs as she crossed over to a wall and sat down. Judas quickly joined her, resting his head on her lap and looking up at her with one eye. He didn’t even seem to mind that she wasn’t petting him.  
  
Taylor tried to get her heart under control as it pounded in her chest. That was- she couldn’t believe that. She couldn’t believe any of this. But it was still happening.

*******

Taylor wouldn’t have thought it possible. She really, honestly didn’t think that it could possibly have happened, not while she was kept here, naked and collared and made to do all of this _stuff_. But that hadn’t stopped it from happening.  
  
Taylor was horny. She had been feeling the need growing inside of herself all day long, no matter what she had tried to do and think about. Not that there had been very much _for_ her to do. Rachel had been training some dogs and had gone out with some of the other dogs for walks or something. And that meant that there hadn’t been anything that Taylor had been allowed to do, besides pet some of the calmer dogs whenever Rachel wasn’t looking at her.  
  
Taylor couldn’t even guess as to what was making her horny. It wasn’t like there was anything remotely erotic about her situation. She was trapped here, stripped naked, treated like a dog in almost every way possible except for going to the bathroom. What was there here that could possibly get her turned on?  
  
And yet, it was happening. Taylor wasn’t at the point where arousal was running out of her pussy. Not yet, at least. But she was still feeling the heat inside of her lower belly and she was starting to wonder if there was something that she should do about that. And if there was anywhere in the compound that she could get some actual privacy. Taylor couldn’t think of any. It was a shitty, half-finished building with a scrubby yard full of weeds surrounded by a chain-link fence.  
  
Thankfully, the fence had those plastic slats in it so that nobody could see through it. Taylor supposed that seeing a naked teenage girl might get some bystander to call the cops, but she thought it was much more likely that they would just laugh and stare. So she’d play it safe and _not_ have that happen.  
  
Sighing heavily, Taylor looked around. If she couldn’t really get _privacy_ from everybody, at least she could maybe take care of what she was feeling out of sight of Rachel. Rachel was sitting on the back steps, doing some kind of medical check on her dogs. Glancing at her, Taylor started to crawl away, heading for a corner that was out of sight of the muscular blonde girl.  
  
It was especially humiliating to crawl around outdoors. There was the constant thought that somebody was going to _see_ her. Taylor shivered and kept on walking. Kept on _crawling_. When was the last time that she had been on her feet? Even when Rachel wasn’t around, she kept Taylor tied up, explaining in some very curt words that because Taylor wasn’t well-trained yet and could operate doors, Rachel had to use special measures to keep Taylor in line and stop her from running out onto the street and becoming a stray.  
  
Taylor shivered and swallowed, feeling the collar around her neck. She didn’t think that she was _ever_ going to get used to that. It was still so tight and it hadn’t come off of her neck even once yet.  
  
Taylor found a good spot to masturbate in. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to touch herself, out here in the open, while completely nude. But she just couldn’t _stand it_ anymore and if she didn’t start to masturbate now, when she was going to? When she was allowed to wear clothes again? That didn’t seem like it would be happening anytime soon.  
  
So Taylor leaned back against the unpainted wall, spread her legs and got to work. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something erotic to help kickstart her arousal into something that she could actually satisfy instead of just feeling… this all the time.  
  
Nothing really came to mind. Her thoughts were such a _jumble_ and there was nothing that she could really focus on that would make her feel more at ease. Taylor still carried on masturbating, lifting one hand to play with her small breasts while the other worked between her legs, stroking her pussy and rubbing at her clit.  
  
“Mmph,” Taylor said. She didn’t have the muzzle on anymore, though Taylor knew that if she said anything to Rachel, it would be going back on in an instant. “Ah, it’s…”  
  
Taylor could feel the arousal gathering along her fingers as she rubbed her pussy. It was making her feel _good_ inside, even though she still wasn’t able to think of anything that would really help the process and let her picture something better.  
  
At least she was alone. And at least it was a pretty pleasant day outside. It was a silver lining that this wasn’t happening in the winter, because even though Brockton Bay was warmer during the winter than you’d think a city north of Boston would be, it still wasn’t warm enough to be outside and naked. But now, with spring fading into summer? It was actually a bit pleasant outside.  
  
And that helped Taylor keep on masturbating, stroking herself and sliding one finger inside of her. She twitched, a whimper escaping her lips as she kept on playing with herself, half-formed images dancing through her head before she discarded them as not hot enough.  
  
The yip of a dog made Taylor open her eyes. It was Judas, she had learned how to assign the various barking to the right dogs by now. She turned her head. And paled.  
  
Judas was standing in front of Rachel. His tail was wagging happily as he stared at Taylor. And that wasn’t the bad bit, though Taylor was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to masturbate while a dog was watching anyway.  
  
It was Rachel. She had her arms crossed and was scowling, as usual, as she stared down at Taylor. Taylor swallowed and turned away, feeling shame flooding her system and a heated blush appearing on her face. Oh God. Oh _god_.  
  
Then Rachel turned and left without saying anything. Taylor blinked. She couldn’t believe it at first. She stayed staring at the ground for a moment before she finally worked up the courage to look back over her shoulder.  
  
Rachel was gone. Judas was still there, sitting down and looking at Taylor because there was nothing more interesting to look at. Taylor swallowed and slowly crawled forward, peeking around the corner of the building.  
  
She expected to see Rachel stepping inside the building to grab _something_ that would make Taylor’s life even more miserable. Instead, Rachel was just sitting back down on the rear steps and petting the dogs as they crowded around her to get her favor. Even though Rachel’s form was very blurry to Taylor, she could still tell that the other girl looked up at her as she peeked around the corner and then looked back down at the rest of the pack.  
  
Taylor sat back down with a sudden sigh, acutely aware of the cold sweat that had broken out all over her body. And at the complete lack of arousal that had left her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. That was… well, that certainly took care of any urge to masturbate, _that_ was for certain. Taylor swallowed and shook her head.  
  
She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting from Rachel, but she had thought that it might have been a bit more… more.

*******

Taylor was on all fours. And that wasn’t all. Not by a long shot. She was wearing… items. That was the best that she was able to bring herself to call them. If she wanted to use the _worst_ set of words to describe them, she’d say that she was dressed up as a slut who was parading her body in front of another woman and tied up like some deviant.  
  
Part of it was the earband. Taylor had worn hair bands before. But she had never worn _earbands_ before, especially not one that a pair of doggy ears attached to it in almost the same color as her hair. And that was the _tame_ bit.  
  
There was also the leather bondage wrapped all around her. Taylor’s legs were tied to her thighs with a bunch of bands around each leg. She couldn’t hope to move anything between her thighs and her ankles. If she wanted to get around, she was going to have to crawl.   
  
Her arms were in the same position. Upper arms tied to forearms, making her go around on her elbows and knees. And Mistress Rachel had attached some kind of mitten to her hands. They kind of looked like dog paws and the important thing was that they were keeping Taylor from touching or grabbing _anything_ unless she could somehow get it into her mouth.  
  
And that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the plug in Taylor’s butt. It wasn’t a _big_ plug, at least, not compared to the tail it was attached to. But it still felt like it was the size of a baseball bat inside of Taylor’s rear as she crawled around, forced to swing her hips from side to side to get anywhere. And the plug made her but feel _full_. So very full.  
  
And the worst part about the plug, which was the worst part about the whole getup, was that it was turning Taylor on. Not very much, certainly not enough for her to really get _wet_. But just enough for Taylor to feel arousal as she felt it shifting around from side to side and pressing against her insides.   
  
There was nothing in Taylor’s mouth. But that didn’t mean that much. The other dog- the dogs didn’t listen to anything she had to say. And if Mist-if Rachel heard her talking, then either one of two things would happen. Rachel just wouldn’t even respond or she would punish Taylor for trying to draw more attention to herself than she needed. Just because Taylor was the bitch getting a _special_ training course didn’t mean that Rachel was going to ignore the rest of her dogs in favor of Taylor.  
  
So Taylor was left to crawl around on all fours, feeling a _heat_ growing inside of her as she went. And what there wasn’t was, was a collar. Taylor could, just barely, reach her neck with her hands. It felt weird not to have a collar on. Rachel attached one, and a leash, whenever she took Taylor out. Mostly when she took Taylor out to meet the other Undersiders. That was humiliating beyond words, to see a bunch of people Taylor’s age looking at her, leashed and collared and, if they were just in the loft and not fighting, sitting on the floor next to Rachel along with any of the other dogs that had been brought along.  
  
At least Taylor was allowed to contribute a bit more in any actual fights, though none of them had lasted for long enough to let Taylor really make a difference in them. Maybe if that bank robbery had actually panned out, but Taylor hadn’t been allowed to speak to argue for it. She had just sat at Rachel’s side while the rest of the team… or maybe just the team… had argued about it before deciding not to do it.  
  
And then Taylor had walked back home, along with Rachel and Brutus. At least she had been allowed to wear clothes on the way back home, though those had been removed from her by Rachel as soon as the door had closed.  
  
And since that day, Taylor hadn’t worn anything. She got up naked and went to _bed_ naked. Though at least the dogs helped to keep her warm as she slept at night, feeling the heat and the fur all around her.  
  
Taylor slowly crawled through the compound, looking for something to do. Something to keep her mind off of how turned on she was feeling. This plug in her rear was really making her feel… full. Very, very full and Taylor was seriously starting to consider how easy it would be to find something that she could hump and get rid of the lust that was building up inside of her.  
  
And hopefully not in front of any of the dogs. Though after the first time that Taylor had managed to masturbate to satisfaction in front of Angelica’s uncaring gaze, some of the shame had vanished from being able to satisfy herself no matter what the situation. Of course, that had been before Rachel had attached the doggy gear to Taylor, back when she had still had the use of her hands.  
  
Taylor looked around and couldn’t find anything that could work. There were surfaces that she could probably get her leg over and hump away at until she managed to cum. But she wasn’t able to find anything that looked _clean_ enough for her to want to be pressing her bare pussy up against. She whined. Even though there wasn’t a muzzle or gag stopping her from speaking anymore, it still just didn’t feel _right_ to speak. She didn’t have anything to say that Rachel wanted to hear and the dogs wouldn’t listen to her anyways. So Taylor just stayed quiet most of the time, words forming in her head but never passing through her lips.  
  
Taylor whined in the back of her throat again as she looked for _something_ that she could use to get herself off with. She twisted around, trying to think of something. Because the need inside of her was so _strong_ and she needed to cum so _badly_.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked, stepping into the room and looking down at Taylor.  
  
Taylor flinched, not having had the slightest idea that Rachel was around. She awkwardly shifted around to look up at Rachel, craning her neck backwards as she stared up at the blonde girl. Rachel was staring down at her, arms crossed like usual.  
  
Taylor opened and closed her mouth, trying to decide if this was a situation where she was allowed to use her words to speak or if she should stay mute like usual. Finally, she wiggled around and showed herself off, letting Rachel see the moisture that was gathering in between her legs, seeping out of her pussy.  
  
“Oh,” Rachel said, a look of disgust passing over her face. She actually looked a bit conflicted, staring off to the side and tapping her chin in thought. “Fine.” She sat down on a chair and patted her lap. “Come here.”  
  
Taylor blinked, what Rachel _meant_ starting to take form in her mind. But she couldn’t really mean _that_ , could she? But Rachel had also given Taylor an order and Taylor had gotten very used to following orders. She crawled across the floor to Rachel, her butt swinging from side to side as she went, making the plug shift around inside of her as she felt the arousal slowly, maddeningly build up inside of her.  
  
It was an effort to get up onto Rachel’s lap. Taylor couldn’t actually jump up there like the dog she so closely resembled. Especially not with how tightly bound together her arms were. It was a struggle and Rachel ended up helping her up onto her lap. Then Rachel flipped Taylor over onto her back. It wasn’t a very comfortable position and Taylor wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with her arms and legs as they waved around in the air.  
  
Rachel put one hand on Taylor’s stomach, pressing down on it and rubbing back and forth. It actually felt good. It felt _really_ good. Taylor wasn’t sure how many years it had been since she had last gotten physical contact with someone else like this. She closed her eyes and shivered, even as she felt the arousal inside of her growing and growing.  
  
“You should take care of this on your own,” Rachel said flatly, looking down at Taylor as her hands slowly went up from Taylor’s stomach to her breasts and down to her pussy. “Don’t rely on me for everything.”  
  
Taylor whined in the back of her throat and waved her arms around, showing how useless they were for letting her do anything but crawl around on the ground. Rachel just looked back at her as her thick fingers started to stroke her pussy, gliding back and forth and making Taylor shiver and gasp as the arousal suddenly went from embers to a bonfire.  
  
“The other dogs take care of what they feel,” Rachel said, easily deciphering what Taylor was trying to say, far easier than Taylor would have managed if anyone had tried to communicate like that to her. “You’ve seen them.”  
  
Taylor blinked as what Rachel was _saying_ sunk through her head. She _had_ seen the other dogs fucking, yes. But- Rachel couldn’t mean _that_ , could she? Taylor’s mouth opened and she almost said something, before she saw Rachel’s scowl and quickly shut her mouth. Instead, she just tried to make sense of what Rachel had said to her and tried to figure out some _other_ thing that Rachel could have meant by that.  
  
Taylor’s thoughts weren’t helped by the hand that was rubbing back and forth against her pussy. It felt _good_. Taylor had never felt anyone else down there before. She shivered and whined, feeling the lust building and building inside of her as the arousal grew. And Rachel’s other hand on her breasts also felt good, softly stroking the small amount of curves there and sending wonderful tingles all through Taylor’s mind as the butch girl took care of her.  
  
The pleasure was just so _hot_ and it felt so _good_. Taylor moaned, feeling her body twitching in more ways than one as Rachel touched her body. She felt like she was melting. This was so much better than masturbating ever had been that she just didn’t see how she could go back to her fingers if she was ever allowed to touch herself to masturbate again.  
  
Rachel didn’t say anything as she looked down at Taylor’s body. Taylor couldn’t even tell if Rachel was enjoying this or not. But she was still _doing it_ and that was what mattered. Taylor moaned, her hips jerking up and down as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her as she got to feel the hand pressing down on her.  
  
And sliding _inside_ of her. That _really_ felt good. Taylor moaned, feeling Rachel’s thick fingers sliding into her pussy, stroking her inner walls, making her feel _amazing_ as she got to suddenly feel someone else inside of her for the very first time.  
  
It was so good. Taylor could feel her pussy greedily squeezing down around Rachel’s fingers, clenching down as tightly as it possibly could, wanting _everything_ that Rachel could give her. It sent a shivering rush through her entire body and Taylor kept on jerking back and forth, trying to get more and more, wanting to feel this, wanting to _love_ what was happening to her.  
  
Taylor was feeling _very_ full. Rachel was using two fingers to fuck Taylor’s pussy, just like Taylor had back when that was an option for her. But Rachel’s fingers were a lot bigger than Taylor’s were and they were going _so_ much deeper inside of her. It made Taylor feel so _full_. Especially when it was combined with the plug that was still inside of Taylor’s rear. That _really_ made Taylor feel full and she shivered, feeling more stuffed right now than she ever had before. And she liked it.  
  
Taylor wasn’t really thinking of anything right now. There weren’t any erotic fantasies running through her head. There was just the pleasure of getting _fucked_ , of feeling this tightness inside of her, of feeling Rachel’s hands playing with her breasts and stroking her skin. She loved it. She hadn’t thought that it could feel this good but it was and Taylor was happy beyond words that Rachel was doing this to her.  
  
And that was the moment when Taylor came. She made a barking sound in the back of her throat as her entire body shook around on Rachel’s lap, jerking from side to side as the pleasure became something that was even better than enjoyment. Taylor saw stars flashing in front of her eyes as she came. She almost fell off of Rachel’s lap and if the other girl hadn’t grabbed her shoulder, Taylor would have.  
  
Taylor’s pussy clamped down around Rachel’s fingers like a vise. The blonde girl was barely able to stroke her insides as the orgasm went screaming through Taylor’s body, the pleasure better than anything else she had ever gotten to feel.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the orgasm to stop making Taylor feel so _good_. It did eventually, of course. But Taylor enjoyed every second of it while it lasted. And she was _very_ aware of who she had to thank for making her feel this good. She stared up at Rachel, feeling so, _so_ lucky that she had gotten to get treated like this by Rachel.  
  
Taylor-Taylor needed to return the favor. There weren’t a lot of thoughts going through Taylor’s mind right now, since she was still so blissed out on the pleasure that she had been allowed to feel. But that was the main one. She shakily rolled off of Rachel’s lap and rose to all fours. Her body, especially her pussy, was still twitching and spasming from what she was feeling. But that was alright because Taylor was a good dog who could take care of Rachel just like Rachel took care of her.  
  
Taylor stuck her head underneath Rachel’s skirt and started trying to get at her pussy. Taylor had never eaten out another girl before. But she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She was going to be a _good girl_ who made Rachel happy with her.  
  
“What are you doing?” Rachel snapped. Her thick, powerful thighs came together and almost trapped Taylor in between them. Taylor made a sound of confusion as she tried to wiggle free as she automatically cringed. “I’m not some sort of sick pervert,” Rachel continued, grabbing Taylor’s collar and pulling her backwards.  
  
Taylor stared up at Rachel, trying to figure out what it was that she had done wrong. She just couldn’t make _sense_ of it. Wasn’t this what she was supposed to do? To be a good girl who made Rachel feel as good as Rachel had made her feel?  
  
“What kind of disgusting freak gets off on dogs?” Rachel said, glaring down at Taylor. She waved a hand. “I don’t want that. Go and play with the other dogs.”  
  
Taylor slunk away, feeling bad about herself and _confused_. She had just been trying to do a good thing and make her mistress feel happy about her. Why didn’t Rachel see it like that?   
  
The words Rachel had said, about how Taylor was nothing more than just a dog, kept on filling Taylor’s mind. Was that it? Was that the answer? Should Taylor…  
  
Taylor’s mind was full of thoughts and she wasn’t really able to put them into order. All she could do was shake her head and try to think of a way to make Rachel like her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training Taylor Two**

I shivered as I woke up. Another day here. Another day being Mistress Rachel’s bitch. Another day being part of the pack. Another day being… what my new life was like.

At least the nights were _very_ warm. Some of the dogs quite enjoyed going to sleep on me and a full-grown dog worked _really_ well as a blanket. A smelly blanket and if they had dreams, then a paw jabbing me in the gut did _not_ feel good but it worked.

I crawled out from the sleeping pack. I stretched as much as I could without standing up. That wasn’t something I needed to do, not here. Only when I was pretending- no, when Mistress Rachel let me out of here to go be Bug or whatever people had decided that my cape name was.

The rest of the time, I was just a dog. I was just _Taylor_. I had wondered if Mistress Rachel (and just thinking her name conjured up some familiar feelings along with some that I had never felt before) was going to rename me, but she had kept on calling me Taylor. ‘Bad Taylor’ sometimes or, when I had done well, ‘good Taylor’. Or ‘bad girl’ or ‘good girl’, of course.

I crawled outside on my hands and knees. It was hard to tell with the buildings and street lights, but it was just past dawn, I thought. I stared up at the sky, wondering what today was going to hold.

I wasn’t sure why or when I had stopped trying to resist the idea of being Mistress Rachel’s bitch (not that she ever looked at me in a remotely sexual way, even though I only ever wore clothes when going to meet the Undersiders). Time had a way of healing all wounds, I supposed. It just didn’t seem _right_ to try and stop being Mistress Rachel’s pet (haha) project.

Speaking of Mistress Rachel, she was already up, taking care of… stuff. It was hard to tell what stuff from this position on the ground. I crawled over to her, looking up at her as she worked.   
  
She looked down at me as I approached and then went back to working. That was fair. She had a lot that she needed to do and couldn’t take care of every dog all the time. Instead, I just sat at her feet, waiting for her to need me to do something or to pet me.

She didn’t for a long time but I stayed right where I was, resting my head against her thigh. It felt nice. I didn’t need to do anything, I didn’t need to think anything, I could just sit here and wait. It was relaxing.

The other dogs woke up as time went on. They started playing and barking at each other. Some of them came up to sniff and lick at me. I didn’t respond the same way, but I made happy noises. Not petting them, though. Mistress Rachel only let me pet the dogs when they had behaved well and deserved a reward. Luckily, they didn’t have to behave _very_ well to get that reward, not like the treats that Mistress Rachel kept in her pockets.

All of the dogs were hanging around Mistress Rachel, because we all knew that it was about time for breakfast. We were all hungry and waiting for it.

There was a mass rush to the food bowls when Mistress Rachel finally opened up one of the kibble bags and started to pour it into the different bowls. I hung back, not wanting to get crushed in the rush. And I got a different kind of food, anyway.

It wasn’t fancy food or anything, nothing like what I would have eaten back when I was a human. When I was treated as a human. Cold soup, cold carrots, that sort of thing? Not something a person would eat. But it would fill me up, provide better nutrition than dog food would for me. And Mistress Rachel took care of all of her dogs, even the ones with special needs.

So I wagged my tail back and forth when Mistress Rachel poured a can of soup into my doggy bowl. Some of the new arrivals perked up at that and started edging towards me but Mistress Rachel whistled them off, letting _me_ eat all of my food.

It tasted… alright. Cold soup wasn’t my favorite, but it was one of the easiest things for Mistress Rachel to grab when she went out to get supplies and that meant that there were a _lot_ of cans for the two of us to work our way through. Mistress Rachel got hot soup, of course. Or whatever else she wanted. She was a human _and_ the alpha of the pack. I was just a human.

And not quite that anymore. My tail was a real tail and the doggy ears on top of my head were real doggy ears.

I wasn’t sure how that had happened. I wasn’t sure that Mistress Rachel knew either. But they had been growing and the few times I had seen my reflection, I thought that they looked nice. Mistress Rachel said that they were a mutt tail and ears, though Miss Lisa had said that they looked like a Labrador to her. It didn’t matter what breed I was, though. They were still perfectly functioning dog ears and a tail on _me_.

And they worked, too. They wagged and stood up when I was feeling happy, they drooped when I was getting scolded, all of that stuff. It really made me feel like I belonged here. That even though I looked pretty different from all of the other dogs, I still was just a bitch and that I belonged on all fours, playing and exercising with the other dogs.

I licked up the ham and corn soup, feeling it sliding down into my stomach. I looked up at Mistress Rachel, squinting through my hazy vision (when _was_ the last time I had worn glasses?), seeing if she wanted me to do anything.

Just because I was a bitch, didn’t mean I didn’t have certain duties. As the only dog with actual fingers, I got pressed into working for Mistress Rachel a lot, acting as another pair of hands. I didn’t mind. It was all to help keep the other dogs healthy and well-fed. That sort of thing wasn’t a problem.

“Taylor, come,” Mistress Rachel said as she turned away from the pack and headed to one of her storerooms.

I instantly followed, crawling along on all fours and getting nudged this way and that by the other dogs. Some of them wanted to play with me, but I just didn’t have time. Doing what I was told, that was part of being a good dog. And Mistress Rachel told me to follow.

When I got to the storeroom, Mistress Rachel was already digging out some medicine. There were a _lot_ of things that could go wrong with dogs and Mistress Rachel was always staying on top of them. She reached down with a few bottles in her hand.

And I took them. I had to rise up to do so, but I still stayed on my knees. Standing up just… didn’t seem right. I peered down at the labels on the bottles, but they were too blurry to read.

Mistress Rachel got what she wanted and left the room without saying a word. I followed along after her, not speaking. What would I say?

Mistress Rachel headed towards some of the new dogs that she had gotten late yesterday. There was a black lab, a scarred, nervous poodle and two mutts that were so mixed I couldn’t tell a thing about their breed. I hadn’t had much time with them and looked at them curiously as they looked at me. We’d get to know each other soon enough and figure out who liked what.

Actually, now that I was close to the dogs and paying attention to them… there was something wrong with the lab. Something inside of him. I didn’t know what it was, but if I could sense it with my powers…

I whined in the back of my throat and Mistress Rachel shot me a quelling glance. But this was _important_. I whined again and tapped the dog’s chest, right over where the things were.

“What is it?” Mistress Rachel asked, sounding concerned. “Is there something wrong with him?”

I nodded and tapped the dog again, trying to get her to understand. I couldn’t use words, I hadn’t been told that I could. But surely she could figure it out, right? Mistress Rachel was the alpha of the pack, after all.

“Something inside of him?” Mistress Rachel asked, brushing my hand to the side and gently stroking the dog’s fur. “That would be- Fucking _shit eater_!”  
  
I jerked backwards as Mistress Rachel started to swear, standing up and pacing back and forth. She looked _mad_. Normally she just looked pissed off, but now she looked like she was going to take a swing at anyone who got in her way.

“I fucking told those fuckers that they need to dose their dogs!” Mistress Rachel growled. The rest of the pack was picking up on her anger and either growling or getting out of the way. “They think that they can just pass off shit to me and I’ll think that it’s gold?” She whirled back around at me. “Lots of little worms, a few inches inside of his body?”  
  
I nodded, swallowing as I stared up at her. I did _not_ want to be whoever she had gotten these dogs from.

“Fucking heartworm, fucking lazy bastards,” Mistress Rachel growled. She whirled around, stomping off to one corner of the yard. “Now it’s up to me to fix because those fuckers can’t pull their heads out of their asses.”  
  
She kept on going like that for quite a while. I sat still, trying to feel comfortable in the knowledge that I had done the right thing and that Mistress Rachel wasn’t mad at _me_. But boy, was she _pissed_.

“Going to have to burn them out,” Mistress Rachel said as she started to tie the lab down, using thick steel chains. The dog whined but it was too late for him to try and get free. “Very first day here, not even as trained as you, and bulking him up.” She frowned, shaking her head back and forth. “Fucking asswipes.”  
  
I swallowed and scooched back a bit. If Mistress Rachel was going to be enhancing this dog, then I didn’t want to be in range of him when she did so. A dog going through those changes for the first time? They could get _bitey_ and angry and scared. Nothing that I would want to be around for.

I watched the process, though not very clearly. The poor lab had no idea what was happening to him and didn’t like it, though Mistress Rachel did her best to comfort him as he grew and grew and grew. It was kind of unpleasant to watch, so I went to go take care of some of the minor stuff that Mistress Rachel would normally have me take care of. Scooping up the poop, checking for broken glass around the edge of the yard, that sort of thing.

By the time I came back, Mistress Rachel was unchaining the dog. The dog didn’t seem _happy_ , but he was obviously relieved that this was all over. He instantly ran off to a far corner of the yard and snapped at Angelica when she tried to come over.

Mistress Rachel still looked _mad_ but her face softened a bit when she looked down at me. She reached down and patted the top of my head, scratching behind my ears. She sighed.

“Good job, girl,” Mistress Rachel said, as my tail started to beat back and forth. “I wouldn’t have caught that, not without you. You did _good_.”  
  
I smiled and felt my tail start to wave faster and faster. Being told I was a good girl and getting petted was _nice_. It was really nice and I felt wonderful over Mistress Rachel telling me this.

“You deserve a reward,” Mistress Rachel said. “Not sure what, but you’ll be getting one.”  
  
I perked up at that, feeling excited. I didn’t _need_ a reward, what I had done was super simple and easy. But if Mistress Rachel wanted to reward me, then who was I to possibly refuse? My tail started to beat against the ground as I thought about what it could be.

Heated food, maybe? Getting my glasses back? Something else? I had no idea and would have to wait for Mistress Rachel to tell me what it was. And she would, when she was ready for me. Not before. I just had to wait.

And to get on with the rest of my day. There wasn’t much that I had to do, but that was pretty nice, wasn’t it?

Being part of the pack was a nice feeling. For all that I was naked and treated like an animal, compared to Winslow… wow, this really _was_ better than going to school and suffering underneath Emma and her friends. I hadn’t thought of it in those terms before, but being a dog was a lot better than being a student. Mistress Rachel didn’t bully me, not like they did.

I knew that required a bit of uh, creative thinking to justify it, but it was _true_. Mistress Rachel treated me like a dog and Mistress Rachel treated her dogs _well_. She didn’t insult me or beat me up. She just kept me… like a dog should be kept. I was sure that she was thinking she was doing the best that she could for me.

And… and I was happier here than I was at school, being Taylor Hebert. Just being Taylor the dog, even though I was kept naked and half-blind, I still had a better time playing with the other dogs, helping out Mistress Rachel, doing all sorts of things that left me feeling contented and happy. It was a _nice_ feeling, one that I realized I didn’t want to give up on.

At some point, my tail had started wagging. I giggled at that and looked around. Some of the dogs were playing with each other, chasing one another around and barking. I crawled over to them to join them.

I was a dog so I might as well be a happy dog, right?

*******

It was getting to be a _hot_ day. I had worked up a sweat, running back and forth with the other dogs as Mistress Rachel tossed a ball. I never once got it, because my legs and arms just didn’t work right to outrun a dog. But it felt good to run back and forth anyway, pressed in amid all of the hairy bodies as we all had a good time. Even Sirius had joined in, coming away from the corner he had been sulking in for the past few days.

I was panting for breath, my entire body trembling as Mistress Rachel went inside. I was feeling _good_ , nice and worked up, energy thrumming through my entire body. I felt like I could climb a mountain in a single go.

The other dogs were milling all around me, playing, resting, drinking, doing a bunch of stuff. It was nice being surrounded by all of them, out here underneath the hot sun.

Something pressed up against my butt and I yelped. I almost _spoke_ , I was so surprised. I whirled around to see Brutus looking down at me. He sniffed again and I blushed, realizing that his nose had been pressed up against me, smelling me.

There was a look in his eyes that made me feel… I wasn’t sure what I felt. I swallowed as he started to pace around me again. The other dogs were looking at me and for some reason I felt like blushing.

I whimpered as I felt Brutus landing on me. He was _heavy_ and he was dominant and he was on top of me, his hot, hairy belly pressing down on my back. I shivered as I felt something even hotter and so _very_ hard pressing against my thigh.

I barked, trying to get him off of me. I didn’t want to get fucked by a dog! What kind of person _would_?  
  
Even as I thought that, a few other thoughts came to mind. Like if I was properly a person at all. And that getting fucked was something most women were in favor of and Brutus was a good dog. And that I was horny.

Oh yes and that there was no possible way that I was going to get Brutus off of me. He was bigger and stronger than me and he was _on top of me_ already and if it hadn’t been for Mistress Rachel, he would have been the head of the pack while I was just another barking bitch.

Brutus was wiggling around on me and it was an effort to keep myself up on all fours as I felt his _dense_ weight pressing down on my back. I had to spread my legs to help keep myself upright.

Then Brutus slid inside of me. I moaned, my eyes going wide as I felt him pressing into my pussy. He was big! He was _really_ big and he was inside of me and I had never _felt_ anything like this inside of me before and I was _moaning_ as I got fucked.

Brutus licked my cheek, running his tongue up and down along the side of my face as he gave me the closest thing to a kiss that I was ever going to get. And he was fucking me. There was no way to ignore that, to forget that, to possibly put the fact that another dog was fucking me from my mind.   
  
I moaned as I felt him rocking back and forth on top of me, driving that huge, hot, thick cock in and out of my pussy again and again. It felt _good_ , it felt so good to have something bigger and thicker than my fingers moving in and out of my pussy. I rocked back and forth, moaning as Brutus barked, as I got _fucked_ like a bitch in heat.

The arousal that was washing over me, well, I had thought that it was strong before. But it was _nothing_ compared to how turned on I was getting now as I felt Brutus fucking me. I panted, feeling the thick shaft pumping back and forth, going _deep_ inside of me before pulling out, only to do it again and again. I shivered and gasped, feeling my orgasm rising up inside of me.

I knew that I should be ashamed of getting fucked by a dog. But it was only a thought with my mind. The rest of my body said that I had been living like a bitch for so long, why not let myself get fucked like one? And that part was winning, that part was making me spread my legs and making my pussy drip.

Brutus was going _really_ quickly on top of me, hammering away at my wet, slutty folds as his thick red cock pumped in and out of my cunt again and again. He was barking and licking my face, his heavy weight pressing down on top of me, keeping me in place, right where he wanted me. It was a _wonderful_ feeling. All of it, not just feeling my pussy getting stirred up as I got fucked.

This was _how_ I should get fucked. It was the only way that an animal like me should take cock. By getting taken by another animal. I rocked back against Brutus as much as I could, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of me.

The thoughts flashed through my head, one after another. And in an instant, I threw away the lingering doubt and shame and just embraced being a doggy bitch, being the only thing I _could_ be. I was a bitch, I was a slutty cunt who spent her life naked and on all fours. I was a hole for other dogs to drain themselves in.

And it felt so good. My tail was wagging as much as it could with Brutus on top of me. I was panting for breath as I felt him rocking back and forth, his shaft sliding in and out of me. And I wanted more. I wanted to _cum_.

And it only took a few minutes for me to orgasm, far faster than any time I had spent masturbating. The dick felt so _good_ , moving inside of me, pressing against me in a way that my fingers never could. I whined in the back of my throat, feeling the pleasure building and building, as it overwrote my ability to do anything but be a horny bitch for my- for Brutus.

Then I came. I gurgled, eyes rolling up in my head as I felt the orgasm go sweeping through me like a forest fire, burning out the ability to do anything but _cum_. I shivered and collapsed, my cheek hitting the ground as I humped back against Brutus, trying to get a bit more cock a bit deeper inside of myself. I _needed_ him inside of me, I needed to be a bitch. I needed it so badly!

Brutus made a wuffling sound of confusion as I squeezed down tightly around him. But he was strong enough to keep on fucking me anyway, to keep on pounding my pussy and making me _his_. He didn’t care that I was cumming. He just cared that I wasn’t trying to get away and that he would get to keep on fucking me.

And he felt so good fucking me. It was so good to be a dog’s, it was so good to be a slutty bitch! The post-orgasm haze was wonderful inside of me and it was mixed with _more_ arousal as Brutus kept on stirring me up. I wordlessly whined as I felt my pussy feeling _wonderful¸_ even as I completely lost the ability to lift my body up from where I was laying. My pussy was still getting opened up and lifted up into the air by Brutus’s cock, but that was _it_.

I could feel Brutus pressing against me. Dogs had knots. I had known that for a while, seeing the other bitches in the pack getting fucked. But I had never thought that _I_ might take a knot. Not until it was about to happen.

I didn’t try to resist. I just moaned and pressed myself back against Brutus, trying to relax even as my body tried to tighten up around the wonderful shaft pumping in and out of me. He was going to knot me, he was going to cum _inside of me_. I couldn’t believe it. But I wanted it.

And he made sure that it happened. All of a sudden, Brutus _lunged_ forward, impaling me on his cock. My mouth fell open and I moaned, feeling the thick shaft deep inside of me. And the thicker knot right behind me. It was stretching me out, making me feel- I didn’t have words for how it was making me feel. Wonderful, absolutely and completely wonderful, that was about the only word that could possibly fit.

So big, I couldn’t think around the size of the knot stretching me out. It was big, it was inside of me and it was going to keep on forcing my pussy wide, wide open. I moaned, shivering and twitching.

The knot felt like it was twice the size of the rest of Brutus’s penis. It was _huge_ , it was big and it was so deep inside of me. I whimpered, trying to adjust to the feeling and failing. There was just no way that I _could_ get used to this feeling.

It was a good feeling, of course, one that was making me feel… so many things, enough things that my scattered thoughts couldn’t keep up with them all. But still, it was very much… I loved it. My body loved it, getting fucked in this way. It was amazing, it was awesome, it was something else that started with an a.

I could feel the arousal that was still, just barely, managing to leak out of my pussy around the knot that was stretching me out and sealing me up. And I could feel how _stiff_ my nipples were, how much thy needed some stimulation. They weren’t going to get it, because that would just require too much _thought_ right now.

I could see some of the other dogs looking at us, though none of them seemed to care. Why would they, after all? I was just a bitch getting fucked. Getting fucked by a _dog_ and even though that felt amazing, there was still a certain sense of shame that came with it, that I was completely throwing away my humanity to be part of the pack.

My skin tingled and Brutus was _still_ inside of me, still filling me up, still making me his. I shivered and bit my lip, trying not to moan as I felt the semen clinging to my walls. It was so good and so shameful and I loved it so _very_ much. My pussy clenched down again around the rod and I tried to focus on my breathing, to try and not have every single thought get driven out of my mind for all time.

And Brutus was cumming inside of me. It was _hot_ semen as it covered my insides, landing on my pussy walls and covering me. I whimpered, my entire body twitching and shivering as I felt myself getting bred by another dog. He was trying to put a litter inside of me. And that was a _very_ hot thought, as I imagined myself with an expanding belly, full of puppies. Probably impossible, but you never knew.

Just a minute or so after Brutus was done with me, he was wiggling around on top of me. That made the knot inside of me shift around and I moaned, feeling it pressing against my inner walls. It was a _good_ feeling and I gasped and whined, feeling the tugging sensation as he tried to slip free.

But he was just too big and I was just too tight. There was no way that I could do anything but let him use me, keeping him inside of me. I moaned, eyes rolling up in my head as I felt how stretched out I was, how much Brutus had claimed me and used me as his _bitch_.

I had no idea how long we stayed there like that. Finally, though, Brutus popped out of me. I moaned, feeling how _empty_ I was now. He had been so big inside of me and now there was nothing. Just the sensation of semen dribbling out of my pussy.

I rolled onto my back, staring up at the blurry sky as my chest rose and fell. That was- that was good. That was really good. Sex was _amazing_ , it was so much better than masturbation. I looked down at my pussy and gently stroked it. I was feeling pretty stretched out from what had been done to me, but it was a _good_ feeling. I shivered and touched myself again, feeling how spread my lower lips were now. Would they ever close up again or was I going to stay permanently stretched out so I could better take doggy dick?

I looked up and saw the blurry form of Mistress Rachel standing in the doorway. How long had she been watching me? Watching us? Long enough, I knew. But I was pretty certain that she didn’t care. The dogs were always fucking each other. Was it any different when I was one of the dogs? I didn’t think so.

Still, even though my body and mind were in agreement, there was still a sense of shame in my soul. Getting fucked by a dog before I had even been kissed by a man, that was…

Still, what man would ever be interested in a dog, in a _bitch_ like me? I was here to crawl around on all fours and bark and be naked and what part of that said that a man would want to fuck me?

But still, even as I thought about how good it had felt once Brutus had started fucking me, there was still a core of shame inside of me, that was bewailing what I had done and how easily I had done it. That I was supposed to be more than just some naked animal giving into her lusts.

I did my best to ignore the feeling and concentrated on what my body was feeling. How warm and tingly I was feeling. It was a _nice_ feeling, getting fucked, even relishing in the aftermath of getting fucked. I reached down and rubbed my pussy and wondered if this would happen again. There were a _lot_ of other bitches in the pack, after all. Brutus could easily have his choice of them, taking any of them to be his.

And that was only right and proper, of course. I was a dog, as I kept on telling myself. I just had to be a dog, not think, not worry, just go along with what the pack and especially Mistress Rachel wanted. It was that simple, that easy. No need to worry about anything more, like if I was getting corrupted by staying here.

It was pretty good, living a dog’s life.


End file.
